<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surgeon’s Muscle by Dosello (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549200">Surgeon’s Muscle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dosello'>Dosello (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha Alana Bloom, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cannibalism, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Margot Verger, Omega Will Graham, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, alternative universe, fluff with smut, lawyer!hannibal lecter, surgeon!will graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dosello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/<br/>Will’s new mate is fancy. <br/>Lawyer, posh, accent and all and the sex, oh god, the sex. What Will didn’t realise however, was that his new mate would compel his own scalpel to tear down the flesh and rip the organs. </p><p>As the tale of the Chesapeake ripper spins again, Hannibal’s grip is tightened around his neck as the lawyer fabricates the lies with Will as the main suspect of his mate’s crimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Beverly Katz &amp; Jimmy Price &amp; Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surgeon’s Muscle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. I have never written for this fandom but I hope to write more. I finished the series, got my heart broken and healed by the last episode and got a shit ton of fic ideas. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will thought he had won the golden lottery. For the first time in years his mind seemed lighter, the dogs were snoring soundly and the first rays of sun were just making acquaintances in their home. He looked beside to see Hannibal’s face, quiet and asleep. Like a resting lion. He snuggled deeper into his arms. For the first time in years, he had no nightmares. </p><p> </p><p>The lonely morning of April didn’t welcome him after yet another night of horrid nightmares, Will felt exhausted to his core. His eyes felt drowsy, yet he was afraid of letting them fall, fearing he’d see the dead bodies of his patients again. He knew it wasn’t his fault. Death knocked when it had to. Surgeons could only do so much. Yet he blamed himself, again and again. Even when Jack, the god damn chief said he was the best they had, he couldn’t make himself believe it. </p><p>“Another night of seeing their faces again?”, asked Alana, a fellow surgeon, as she handed him a coffee— medium, black, no sugar. Just as he liked it. He nodded his head, an unspoken thanks and owing the twelfth coffee of the month to her. Medical examiniers didn’t get too much break from crime scenes or </p><p>Margot, her omega, ran up to them and pecked her wife softly, murmuring something in her ear and ran off to take the elevator to the psychiatrist ward. </p><p>Will scoffed, seeing her run away. He looked at Alana smiling as she saw her wife run off, a light blush coated her cheeks. The lot had tied the knot three months back and the two seemed to have grown closer than before. He heard that alphas and omegas only grew apart, the relations between them weren’t the same as it were during the times of their animal ancestors. Omegas weren’t seen as weak or trophies anymore. Though the idea lingered, it wasn’t too entertained. Though alphas still carrried on their protective nature, most couples were willing to have paramours while bonded and yet these wives seemed a fat contradiction. </p><p>He heard Alana sigh. He figured his distaste and the loneliness must have been evident on his face, he turned the other side, refusing to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Alright, how about I recommend a change?”, she spoke somewhat cheer-y and motivated. He had an hour and half before his assigned surgery. He figured he’d hear her out. </p><p>“What could you possibly offer me?” He spoke, his arms crossed. </p><p>“A date.”<br/>
“A date? Seriously?”<br/>
“Come on, it’ll be fun, it’s Margot’s former lawyer”<br/>
“So you’re setting me up with an old geezer? And an alpha, too, I assume?” </p><p>“What do you have against alphas, huh?” She questioned, slightly offended, he figured considering she were an alpha too after all.<br/>
“..and no, I have seen him. Doesn’t look too old. Lean, witty, eloquent. Has an accent and all.”<br/>
Will shook his head, smiling mockingly. “You aren’t convincing me.”</p><p>“He cooks.” She shrugged, smiling coyly, knowing the trick worked. </p><p> </p><p>Will sighed to himself, beating himself up for the stupid, stupid decision of agreeing with Alana. He can’t believe two words made him agree to a fucking date with a man, what, ten years older than him? </p><p>He drove up to the fancy French restaurant. He figured a lawyer would pick something rich and fancy. He, in fact, had never taken too much interest in rich and fancy. </p><p>He got out, sighing as he looked around. His old car seemed rotten infront of the many fancy sedans.<br/>
He straightened his black suit and took a deep breath. God, it felt like he was seventeen all over again, going to prom with an alpha, the unnerving feeling in his gut making him want to run away. His heart doing the two twenty skips again and again. </p><p>He walked in and the first thing he met was a butler asking him if had a reservation with the French accent or if he were alone. In the moment alone, he regretted his every decision up until now. He ought that doctors often felt this strange at any form of social interaction other than patients or fellow colleagues. After all, they didn’t have time to socialise. Or he figured the disassociation problem just lingered upon him solely. </p><p>He was led to the a table off the corner, where the rich women with diamonds in their dainty fingers and the men in tuxedos were no longer visible or heard from. He sat down, a bit overwhelmed, yes, but felt strangely dignified. He gathered a table in such exclusion were difficult and expensive to reserve and all, for a stranger the lawyer had never met. The chair was pulled and alcohol was asked of. He answered, whiskey, two fingers and awaited. The lawyer seemed to be late. </p><p> </p><p>Will woke up finally, stranding his alpha’s lap, stirring him awake with his weight and the light pecks he flowered all over his face. </p><p>“You seem impatient, my love.” Hannabel answered, smiling tiringly at his mate sitting upon his lap. Looking as ethereal as the angel’s of every heaven. His muscular yet lean chest was tempting. </p><p>A temptation he wished to fufill the day he saw the omega for the first time. The desire for his mate to bear their children. It was a claim, an omega risks every pregnancy except the first. Nature made their bodies to be monogamous. Current trends and changes of society were merely humanity eluding itself further. Will and him were different though. He would make sure nothing harms their monogmity. </p><p>“You’re thinking of about it again”<br/>
“Thinking of what?” </p><p>Will snooped down, inhaling his alpha’s scent, rubbing their scent glands together, marking them for each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I am terribly sorry I kept you waiting for so long. Bit of a traffic on the roads here”<br/>
He heard his supposed date speak, pulling him out of his trance. He blinked his eyes, catching onto the present reality, as he saw the lawyer take his place infront of him.<br/>
He figured Alana wasn’t entirely wrong. The man was lean, high cheekbones, and the accent too and immediately he found those sly, dark eyes starting at him. He looked away, staring at their reflection in the glass, meeting his own eyes and the silver moonlight. </p><p>“Yes, no, it’s alright. I wasn’t waiting too long.” He mumbled, loudly enough. The man was poured something. He sneaked an eye to find it was white wine. His date chuckled, “It’s lovely meeting you, Will. You peaked my interest when Alana spoke of you” </p><p>“Yeah..”, Will paused. “Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter? What did she tell you?”<br/>
Lecter immediately chuckled. He figured he must have sounded too intimidated, threatening almost. It was a date, and Alana must have spoken good about him. Yet he didn’t know what he was so frightened of. </p><p>“Please, she spoke with words one would only use for the finest, most beautiful things. I found she did not lie, or hyperbole. You are as finest as I’ve been told.” </p><p>Will didn’t know what to say. What do you even reply to something like this? Gods, he was terrible at this.<br/>
“Thank you. Alana, she spoke to me about you as well. Though not too much. You..”, he paused. Hannibal raised a brow. “..are as she described as well.”</p><p>“And what did she say, do tell me.” Hannibal decided to tease.<br/>
“That you..”<br/>
“That I..?”<br/>
“Well, she said you had..”<br/>
“I had..?”<br/>
“Y’know, the..”<br/>
“The..”?</p><p>Will shut himself up. He figured Hannibal was enjoying himself too much seeing him be an awkward date. Silence filled the table. The alpha spoke eventually,<br/>
“Well, perhaps that was a wrong start, I would say.”<br/>
“Yeah no shit” he snapped. </p><p>Hannibal glanced with a raised brow and a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essentially, I wanted Will to struggle opening up and being communicative with a literal stranger and then be subtly more open, which you can see, contrastingly. I still wanted him to be snappy and sassy because that’s just who he is. </p><p>I had actually intended for this chapter to be very long, and there was a sex scene and all but I figured it would be too soon. </p><p>I’ll be very glad if you leave a comment! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>